


Try To Mean It

by helens78



Category: The Prestige (2006) RPF
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, semi-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-16
Updated: 2007-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hugh says no, he tries to mean it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try To Mean It

Hugh means it when he says no the first time, when Christian shoves his back against the wall. He means it when he says it the second time, with Christian's teeth sinking into his throat. He just doesn't mean it enough to push Christian away, which means Christian takes it as an open invitation for anything he damn well wants.

"Turn around," Christian whispers, and this time when Hugh says no, Christian just does it for him, pins him with his hands and thighs and his teeth, again, on the back of Hugh's neck. Hugh shivers once and goes still after that, and when Christian's in him, fucking him like he wants to see Hugh break, Hugh tries to say it again.

He can't.

Christian groans, hot against Hugh's shoulder. "_Finally_," he breathes. He draws back, pushes in hard, and Hugh groans with him.

They're both messy by the end of it, Hugh's come all over the wall, Christian's in streaks against the backs of Hugh's thighs. Christian stays until Hugh's got his clothes back on, but Hugh doesn't look at him as he pushes past and walks out the door.

The next morning it's the same as always; Hugh's sore, but he doesn't let it show. Christian comes up to him and pulls him aside, eyebrows raised, voice quiet.

"Tonight?"

"No," Hugh says, and he means it when he says it this time, too. Christian nods at him, and Hugh knows he'll be keeping his schedule clear for the evening.

_-end-_


End file.
